Lame & Délicatesse
by MikaTolstoi
Summary: [S1 Ep3 / OS] Wil et Amberle sont captifs chez les Vagabonds et cette dernière ne songe qu'à une chose: s'échapper pour remplir sa mission. Ou alors qu'on la tue, mais vite! Cependant, c'est la vagabonde Eretria qui est chargée de cela et, sans trop savoir pourquoi, celle-ci n'arrive pas à se résoudre à la tuer...
OS sur un pairing qui s'annonce dès plus prolifique: Eretria/Amberle! On pourrait le baptiser Ereterle ou Ambria... ou pas. _A priori_ il n'y a pas d'autre fic française (pour l'instant) donc j'espère qu'il y a quand même des fans dans le coin pour lire mon petit travail! ;)

D'ailleurs cet OS ce déroule dans l'épisode 3, quand Wil et Amberle sont captifs de Cephelo.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

-Eretria!

La jeune femme, ayant toujours les sens en alerte, se redressa d'un seul coup et tourna la tête vers la entre toutes reconnaissable voix de Cephelo.

-Quoi? répondit-elle de son habituel ton dédaigneux.

Pour cela, elle eut le droit à un regard réprobateur de son « père ». Il faisait nuit, les gens étaient autour d'un grand feu dressé au cœur du camp et Eretria vit du coin de l'œil le demi-elfe, Wil, assis seul dans son coin. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, s'attendant à ce que Cephelo lui demande de faire du charme à l'elfe.

-Eretria, l'autre elfe est toujours sous la hutte?

-Ouais.

-Bon, très bien. Vois-tu... » Cephelo passa son bras autour des épaules d'Eretria, plus pour marquer sa possession que par bienveillance. « J'ai quelques _soucis_ avec Wil. J'ai donc besoin de ton aide, tu sais, pour le convaincre qu'on ne rigole pas.

-C'est ça, va droit au but, de toute façon il peut pas me résister.

-Pardon?

Eretria se figea, son corps répondant machinalement à l'intonation de la voix de Cephelo. Celle qui disait: _tu es à la limite de te faire battre_.

-Je... je...

-Tais-toi. Je veux que tu ailles chercher la princesse et que tu la tues, d'accord?

Eretria cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, sans pour autant que ceux-ci fassent le moindre mouvement. Elle sentit le poids du bras de Cephelo disparaître et elle eut un frisson, à peine perceptible.

-Je ne le ferais pas.

-Quoi? Est-ce que je suis en train de t'entendre me désobéir?

Le chef du clan disait cela d'un ton léger, presque en rigolant, mais ce n'était que du spectacle.

-Contrairement à toi, je ne tue pas pour m'amuser! Je tue pour survivre!

-Oh, madame ne tue que pour survivre, madame a des _principes_. Que c'est beau, que c'est beau...

Cephelo marchait devant elle, semblant réfléchir, mais ses yeux ne crachaient que de la haine.

-Mais que ferait madame, en ce moment-même si je ne l'avais pas amené ici? Que ferait madame si je ne lui avait pas appris tout ce que je savais?

Eretria se sentait de plus en plus mal à mesure que sa raison lui criait de s'excuser car elle savait qu'elle allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure mais qu'en même temps, son cœur refusait de s'abaisser à nouveau. Elle désirait tellement être libre.

-Tu vas aller tuer cette elfe sinon c'est moi qui te tue. Présenté comme ça, ton petit cerveau de troll voit ça comme une mesure de survie?

Ouvrant la bouche pour répondre, Eretria n'en eut pas le temps car Cephelo la laissa plantée là. Tuer cette elfe, de sang-froid...non. Bien sûr c'était entièrement parce qu'Eretria n'avait pas envie de devenir un monstre inhumain. Pas du tout parce que l'elfe – elle déteste les elfes – était plutôt... jolie. Non, non, ce n'était entièrement pas à cause de ça. Comme pour chasser ses pensées de son esprit, Eretria se mit à marcher pour tenter de trouver un plan pour se sortir de ce mauvais pas. Elle se posta, à pas de loup, près de la hutte où était l'elfe et trouva un angle pour l'observer sans être vue. L'autre était là, immobile. Pas de pleurs, pas de cris ni aucune traces sur son visage d'une quelconque peur ou panique. Étrange, très étrange. D'abord elle la croise dans les bois, seule alors qu'elle semble plus fragile qu'un roseau. Ensuite _ça_ , comme si cette elfe était un soldat d'élite de la plus dure des armées. Mais associer cette force à cette fragilité, c'était trop dur pour le cerveau d'Eretria qui, de ce fait, percevait l'elfe comme un point d'interrogation ambulant. Mais Eretria ne s'embarrassait jamais vraiment de la personnalité des gens quand l'apparence suffisait largement. Et là, elle devait vraiment s'avouer qu'elle n'avait pas posé ses yeux sur quelqu'un d'aussi beau depuis _vraiment_ très longtemps. Sans sans rendre compte, elle poussa le tissus de la hutte pour mieux la voir.

-Tu es en train de réfléchir aux mille et une manières dont tu as envie de me tuer?

Le regard de l'elfe n'avait pas bougé d'un iota mais pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'adresser qu'à Eretria. Démasquée, celle-ci se sentit quelques secondes idiote, puis entra en la toisant.

-Plutôt aux mille et une manières de te faire souffrir.

Enfin, l'elfe posa ses yeux sur elle. Cependant c'était un regard chargé de haine, mais pas la haine de Cephelo. C'était de la haine qui disait la déception, le regret de ne pas avoir fait mieux et surtout la haine qui n'attendait qu'une bonne raison pour se changer en pardon. Les deux jeunes femmes s'observaient, sans bouger alors qu'Eretria tentait de lire en l'elfe. Quand celle-ci s'en rendit compte, elle brisa la connexion et tourna les yeux à l'opposé de sa kidnappeuse.

-Écoute petite chose, je dois te tuer. Mais je n'en ai pas envie.

Eretria s'était assise en face de l'elfe, dans une attitude qui se voulait dominante mais sa voix ne fut pas aussi assurée que ce qu'elle aurait voulu, ce qui gâcha l'effet.

-Oh, on a des remords? la piqua Amberle, regardant toujours ailleurs.

-La raison ne te regarde pas, toi tu ne représentes rien pour moi!

-Vraiment? Si j'étais ce « rien » je ne pense pas que me tuer te poserais un quelconque problème.

Après de courtes secondes supplémentaires pour comprendre cette phrase, Eretria n'en saisit pas le sens et fut encore plus troublée lorsqu'elle finit par croiser le regard de l'elfe.

-Je vais te libérer et on va se battre. Si tu gagnes je te laisse partir, sinon je te tue.

Amberle eut un rire amer.

-Je n'en crois rien du tout. T'as parole n'a aucune valeur, Eretria, car tu as prouvé plus que nécessité que tu était une menteuse et une voleuse.

Le visage d'Eretria se ferma, touchée par ses accusations. D'accord elle savait qu'elle était une menteuse et une voleuse mais... mais pourquoi diable cela l'atteignait autant alors? Dites par une elfe, ces accusations devraient être un compliment!

-Ma parole a de la valeur... dit l'humaine sans convictions.

Alors, Amberle se redressa et s'approcha le plus possible d'Eretria et lui dit, en la fixant:

-Ce n'est que mensonge. Ta vie est un mensonge. Je pourrais presque te plaindre.

Les deux femmes étaient presque nez-à-nez, Amberle les mains liées et Eretria les poings serrés, la respiration perturbée. Elle avait accessoirement glissée tout au bord de son siège, happée par l'aura d'Amberle. Celle-ci laissa flotter un silence puis, après un rictus, fit mine de s'éloigner. Mais ce fut trop pour Eretria qui n'ayant jamais appris à se contrôler, fit partir son poing tout droit dans la mâchoire d'Amberle. L'elfe tomba raide au sol. Elle cracha le sang qui commençait de couler dans sa bouche puis fixa l'humaine en tentant de se remettre droite.

-Une telle prévisibilité...

Visiblement elle voulut ajouter quelque chose mais elle ne le put pas, la douleur devant sûrement commencer à se faire ressentir plutôt fortement. Finalement, Amberle s'adossa à son siège et tenta de retrouver ses esprits. Mais elle devint très vite très pâle et sa respiration se fit désordonnée. Elle n'avait pas mangé ni bu depuis plus de cinq heures et ce coup de poing n'arrangeait vraiment rien. Eretria, elle, n'avait pas bougée de sa position, pas même d'un centimètre. Maintenant qu'elle voyait l'état de l'elfe, elle la trouva plus fragile que jamais pourtant il était clair qu'elle tentait de garder bonne figure. D'un seul coup, l'humaine se leva sans même que cela fasse réagir Amberle et sortit de la tente.

-Bon débarras, souffla l'elfe.

Sa tête tournait méchamment et le goût du sang était la seule chose à laquelle elle pouvait penser. Alors qu'elle s'enfonçait dans les méandres du malaise, Eretria revint et posa sur son front un tissus dont la froideur l'extirpa aussitôt des ténèbres. En même temps, l'humaine détacha les liens de ses poignets. Voulant tourner la tête vers elle, Amberle tenta un effort mais sa nuque ne voulait simplement pas coopérer. Ainsi, seul un réflexe d'Eretria retint sa tête qui menaça de tomber lourdement. Cependant, l'humaine sentit que si elle lâchait prise, la chute reprendrait mais... elle se sentait mal à l'aise de toucher cette elfe. Le plus délicatement possible, elle fit glisser son bras derrière la tête de l'elfe et se rapprocha d'elle pour la maintenir. Agenouillée près d'elle, Eretria se retrouvait maintenant dans une position qu'on qualifierait presque d'accolade. On le ferait si on était assez suicidaire, car si n'importe qui était entré et avait vu cette scène misérable (du point de vue d'Eretria), alors celle-ci l'aurait simplement achevé sur le champ. Un contact sortit l'humaine de ses pensées. L'elfe tira sur le poignet d'Eretria pour amener le tissus frais sur sa bouche pour nettoyer le sang qui y était collé. Tant bien que mal, la vagabonde tenta de retirer le sang mais elle ne pouvait pas faire grand chose, ne voulant pas appuyer sur sa peau plus que de raison. Pourtant, Amberle en décida autrement; elle fit glisser sa main sur celle d'Eretria et, puisant dans ses dernières forces, elle dirigea sa main pour nettoyer plus activement. Mais comme l'avait prédit Eretria, cela réveilla la douleur et Amberla étouffa un cri de peine, qui s'accompagna par une poigne de fer sur la main d'Eretria. Poigne d'une force insoupçonnée, d'ailleurs... se dit-elle avant qu'elle ne ressente l'elfe s'avachir un peu plus sur elle, ses forces commençant à faiblir. Mais elle ne pouvait vraiment pas rester ainsi. Alors, Eretria déploya des montagnes de délicatesse et parvient à allonger l'elfe sur un banc couvert de coussins. Maintenant, elle n'avait plus qu'à la laisser là et attendre... où peut-être la tuer tout de suite... telle une proie blessée... Cephelo serait satisfait. Il aurait Wil et peut-être qu'il la laisserait enfin partir! Sa main se dirigea vers son couteau à sa taille, qu'elle fit glisser lentement hors de son fourreau. À ce moment-là, la voix de l'elfe s'éleva, à peine perceptible:

-Il faut que je...

Eretria déglutit et s'approcha pour mieux entendre. L'elfe avait les yeux fermés mais semblait avoir retrouvé quelques couleurs. Alors qu'elle l'observait, Eretria sentit soudainement une main empoigner sa nuque et brusquement la rapprocher de l'elfe. Cette dernière ouvrit alors les yeux et plongea son regard dans celui de l'humaine.

-Tue-moi maintenant.

-Je ne peux pas, souffla Eretria, subjuguée.

-Pourquoi pas?

-Je...

Eretria peinait à trouver ses mots alors que les respirations des deux jeunes femmes se mêlaient au fur et à mesure qu'elles se retrouvaient de plus en plus proches.

-Tu me hais, je suis une elfe. J'ai poussé ton peuple à vivre reclus, je t'ai condamné à vivre comme un vagabond. Tu _veux_ me tuer.

La voix de l'elfe se faisait tellement impératrice, comme si elle voulait qu'Eretria trouve la force de reprendre le contrôle de sa main, saisisse son couteau et le plante dans son cœur pour éteindre à tout jamais le moindre souffle de sa vie. Mais elle n'en avait pas la force!

Voyant que l'humaine ne répondait rien, Amberle relâcha soudainement la pression sur sa nuque ce qui fit presque tomber Eretria.

-Tu es peut-être plus intelligente qu'il n'y paraît" finit-elle par dire tout en se redressant sur ses pieds, touchant du bout des doigts sa bouche sensible. "Bon alors que se passe-t-il maintenant?

Eretria, à terre, fut bouche bée quelques secondes avant de se redresser aussi et de froncer les sourcils:

-Tu faisais semblant?

-Oh. Bien sûr que oui. Pas au début, certes, mais après oui. Tu as vu, tu n'es pas la seule qui sait mentir.

Vexée et humiliée, Eretria regretta immédiatement tout ce qu'elle venait de faire et ne désirait que remettre un coup de poing à cette pimbêche.

-J'ai vraiment envie de te tuer maintenant.

-Absolument pas, je pense, dit Amberle un peu trop assurée pour Eretria.

Retenant son envie de la frapper, Eretria ne se retint pourtant pas de se jeter sur elle et de lui serrer le cou de ses mains.

-Tu n'es vraiment pas mieux que moi, _elfe_. Tu mens et triches pour que je t'épargne mais si moi je mens et triche alors je suis une « vile créature »!

-Ainsi... " Lentement, Amberle avait saisit la lame d'Eretria et la sortit à ce moment-là, piquant le centre de sa colonne vertébrale. " … va la vie.

Instinctivement, Eretria se plaqua contre Amberle pour s'éloigner de la lame.

-Je crois que je commence à apprécier tes manières, souffla Eretria, effrontée.

-Je crois que tu déteins d'une mauvaise manière sur moi...

Pour confirmer ses mots, Amberle affermit sa prise sur la lame ce qui poussa Eretria à se rapprocher de plus belle de l'elfe. Maintenant, leurs nez se touchaient et Eretria, lisant l'invitation dans le regard de l'elfe, ne réfléchit pas à deux fois pour réduire à néant l'espace restant entre leurs lèvres. Rêvant depuis le début de saisir la taille de guêpe de l'elfe, Eretria sauta sur l'occasion et elle se sentit soudainement vraiment satisfaite. De son côté, Amberle n'avait pas lâché le couteau mais son autre main était venue saisir la nuque d'Eretria. Les deux jeunes femmes scellaient par ce baiser ce qu'elles n'avaient pu et ne pourraient jamais se dire par les mots et elles le firent chacune durer le plus longtemps possible...

-Eretria! appela la voix de Cephelo de l'extérieur

Amberla vit le regard de l'humaine s'agrandir et la panique prendre possession d'elle.

-Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai un plan, lui souffla Amberle.

Eretria serra une dernière fois cette taille d'elfe puis hocha la tête. Maintenant, elle pourrait lui laisser son destin entier entre les mains.

* * *

Alors? What did you think my dearest readers? ;)


End file.
